


We're Going To The Car

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat defends Supergirl on television and the effect it has on Kara is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going To The Car

**Author's Note:**

> An enormous thank you to my editors Kara-lesbihonest and Rtarara. You know how important you are.  
> Also to Kara-lesbihonest for the amazing prompt and Rtarara for the perfect title.  
> Grateful doesn't even cover it.

The lights were bright and they cast a stunning glow around Cat Grant. She was resplendent in a low-cut power suit, the collar of a fire-engine red silk blouse peeking out around the lapels of her perfectly tailored jacket.

She sat with her legs crossed in the director’s style chair and her black Louboutins flashed a hint of blood red sole as she casually kicked her free leg. Her chin was in her hand as she effortlessly flirted with her interviewer. Cat was a natural on television.

This morning was the most recent of many of Cat’s appearances on the Beau and Joan Show, a National City television institution for three decades. Beau was a quirky old southern gentleman who got away with saying vaguely racist and sexist things because of his accent and charm. He’d been on the show since its inception and had been through a bevy of vapid, sweet co-hosts who put up with his narcissism and harassment in the hope they would end up on a soap opera someday. He was offset perfectly by his current host, Joan, a perky redhead who oozed Midwestern-nice from every pore. Cat hated them both, but she was a professional, so she plastered on her smile and gave them everything they wanted.

Kara watched from behind a camera, clutching her tablet to her chest and holding her breath. Today’s topic was CatCo Worldwide Media’s relentless coverage of Supergirl and the city’s reaction to suddenly having a superhero at its beck and call.

“So, Cat,” Joan started, attempting to mimic Cat’s ease, “you claim Supergirl is your creation. But really she created herself, you just named her—is that right?” The charming smile took any real sting out of the insult.

Cat chuckled, a deep, genuine sound that never failed to send a little thrill down Kara’s spine. “Well, Joan, it goes a little deeper than that. I named her, yes, but I also branded her, brought her out into the public eye, gave her an audience, and —if you must know — a bit of guidance when she was first starting out. Everyone needs a mentor; it was only natural that I be hers.”

“So you speak to her, then?”

“Occasionally, she… drops in.” Cat’s dazzling smile and the well-placed joke got a satisfying chuckle from the audience. “Even Superheroes need friends, Joan. Nobody should ever be alone.”

Kara’s breath caught. Did Cat really think of her as a friend? Putting that label on whatever Supergirl was to Cat warmed her. She hugged her tablet tighter to her blue argyle sweater vest.

“But, surely Ms. Grant,” Beau started in his vaguely affected southern drawl, “you don’t believe this… girl… worthy of so much of your ink and airtime. Sure, she’s saved lives and stopped disasters and that’s all fine and dandy, but, you know, Superman has been doing all those things for years and doesn’t get half the coverage you give her. How do you justify to your board and editors all of the time and energy spent? Does it bother you at all, Ms. Grant, that Metropolis gets the first rate hero and National City just ends up with his little cousin?”

Kara felt tears of anger sting her eyes and kept herself from lunging past the tape line on the floor only by digging her fingers into the foam of her tablet case. She could feel the fibers gather under her nails.

Cat’s eyes narrowed just enough for Kara to notice, but she quickly schooled her features and sat up straight in her chair, giving her a height advantage over both of her hosts. “Well, Beau, first of all, Supergirl is not a little anything. You look at her and see a girl in a costume. I look at her and see a young woman who lost everything—her world, her family, her customs as a little girl—and has come through all of that with a desire to help the people of a planet that isn’t even hers. She saves us, every day, Beau, in little ways you’ll never even hear about, all because we saved her. If I can alert the world to just a few of those things, then I will have taken a tiny step in repaying her for all she’s done.”

Kara’s grip loosened and her jaw dropped. Cat Grant had never said anything so complimentary or passionate about Supergirl or Kara before, and now that she was fully aware they were one and the same, Kara’s brain nearly short-circuited. A quiet, slow burn began somewhere deep in Kara’s belly. She ignored it at first, but it grew just a bit when Cat tossed her immaculate blonde curls and continued. 

“Secondly, if you must know, whether she looks it or not Supergirl is older, wiser, and I believe stronger than her cousin, no matter how many bitter old men wish it were not true.” The ember that had begun burning somewhere deep in Kara was fueled a bit at Cat’s praise, but she wasn’t done. “I can only hope, Beau, that the next time you’re in dire straights and in need of rescue, that Supergirl did not watch this broadcast. But then knowing her, she’d likely save you anyway.” 

Cat turned her face to the camera and gave a flirtatious wink. But Kara knew, deep down in that smouldering ember, the wink had been directed at her.

The audience laughed and clapped and Beau put on a look of aw-shucks charm, even with the venom behind his eyes.

“Well,” said Joan, breaking the tension, “I believe that’s all the time we have for today. Thank you for joining us this morning Cat, and for your fascinating insight into National City’s most sought-after celebrity. Cat Grant, ladies and gentlemen!” 

The audience clapped, the cameraman signaled they were off air and Cat stood, ripped off her body mic and flung it to the floor. She stalked over to Beau and met his eyes. “You insufferable bastard,” she said quietly, her rage simmering very close to the surface. “If you ever disparage Supergirl in my presence again, I will buy this dog and pony show and throw you out on your bigoted Southern ass.” She brushed past him toward the direction of the green room, throwing a distracted, “Come Kiera,” over her shoulder.

Kara stood frozen for a moment, then drew in a hiccuping breath and put one foot in front of the other after her furious boss. The burn was no longer an ember, but a wildfire that had spread to her chest and left a tingle in the tips of her fingers.

++++++++++++++++++++++

The green room was exactly that: atrociously green and furnished with overstuffed furniture and an unwashed coffee table. Cat had refused to sit on it prior to her appearance and that rule clearly remained. Kara entered the room, closed the door behind her and leaned against it, unsure how much longer her legs would hold her up, super strength or no.

Cat was pinching the bridge of her nose, but Kara didn’t care. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen now; the insistent burning wasn’t going to wait.

“Did you meant it?” Kara asked bravely.

“Hm?”

“What you said, Ms. Grant. Did you mean it?”

“Of course I meant it, Kiera. You of all people should know I don’t say things I don’t mean.” Cat was staring at her phone and hadn’t looked at Kara.

The fire flared again and Kara removed her glasses, tucking them in her purse and laying bag and tablet on the coffee table on her way to the other woman. “Cat,” she said, the name feeling a bit foreign on her tongue. She was standing in front of her now, within arm’s reach. “I’m going to do something now that will probably get me fired.” 

Kara took a daring final step forward, curled one strong hand into blonde locks and drug Cat’s lips to her own. Kara had never kissed anyone like this, bold and deep, but Kara wasn’t in charge anymore. The fire had taken over and the second Cat’s lips touched her own, the inferno raged out of control, burning every corner of Kara with desire. It wasn’t until Kara’s other hand wrapped around Cat’s slender waist and pulled their bodies together that she registered Cat kissing her back. 

++++++++++++++++++

With one throaty whimper, Cat’s back was pressed against the green wallpaper, one of Kara’s strong thighs between her own and Kara was sucking deliciously at Cat’s pulse point. “Kara,” she breathed. “Kara, what is this?” She knew she shouldn’t ask. She should just take these incredible feelings and roll with them, but it was so completely unexpected. 

Kara didn’t slow down. Her teeth scraped across the shell of her ear and Cat moaned again as Kara popped open the button on Cat’s perfect suit jacket and spread her hands across silk covered ribs. 

“I don’t know.” Kara shook her head. “I don’t know, Cat.” Kara pulled away and looked in Cat’s eyes, but her hands couldn’t stop the caresses up and down Cat’s red silk shirt, barely brushing the underside of sensitive breasts. “You,” she swallowed heavily. “You said those incredible things and, God Cat, I couldn’t help it. I just,” she pressed close to Cat again and breathed, once again into her ear. “I just got so—hot.”

She could feel Cat smile against her neck as Cat’s arms came around her shoulders. She felt the tie holding her hair fall away as Cat’s fingers wove their way through, scraping against her scalp. 

“We’re going to the car.” 

Kara felt as much as heard the words, then Cat pulled away and began texting, presumably the driver to tell him to stay away for awhile. 

Kara tried to get her breathing under control, but her effort failed miserably. Her senses were full of Cat’s jasmine-scented skin and custom oatmeal shampoo and the racing pounding of her heart. Fascinated by the sound, Kara laid one hand on Cat’s breast where her heart lay beneath her shirt. She watched and heard the pounding, mesmerized by Cat’s reaction to her. “I did that,” she said, looking into Cat’s eyes. 

“Oh, you did more than that.” Cat pulled Kara by one hand out of the green room and down the hall.

+++++++++++++++++++++

After several heated kisses in the elevator on the way to the parking ramp, the two emerged into a concrete garage and made a beeline for the black town car.

Kara couldn’t wait to get the doors unlocked and open. Instead she hoisted Cat onto the trunk of the car, pulled Cat’s long legs around her torso and placed open mouthed kisses on the exposed V of Cat’s sternum while her hands pulled willing hips towards her so their bodies were flush once again. “Kara, in the car. I won’t be caught fucking my assistant on top of my town car in an echo chamber.” 

With all of her willpower, she shoved Kara away and dropped back to the ground, yanking open the car door and sliding in as though she was casually going to an afternoon lunch meeting.

Kara practically growled and dove into the backseat, slamming the door behind her and pulling Cat to her once again for a long, slow kiss. She was aware her permission to do so might be short-lived, and she intended to cherish every moment. She drew Cat into her lap, shoving the too tight skirt above her thighs for ease of movement. She couldn’t help but take a tender moment to brush blonde curls from Cat’s face, cupping her flushed cheeks and taking a gentle, promising kiss. 

“Tell me what you want,” Kara begged. “I’ll give you anything you want, Cat.” Her hands were rubbing Cat’s thighs, riding higher and higher, pushing Cat’s skirt up around her waist.

Kara had caught Cat off guard. A thousand fantasies ran through her head all at once, fantasies she had buried in the depths of her mind and only brought to the surface late at night while clutching a rocks glass. 

“Your mouth. I want your mouth on me.” She slid off Kara’s lap and watched as Kara put the pieces together. There was one thing Cat knew about her assistant: once she decided how to go about solving a problem, it would be a very short time before that problem was solved. 

Kara’s eyelids fluttered once and a slow smile spread across the mouth in question. Cat was leaning against the car door, she reached up subtly and pressed the lock down. Kara crawled on top of Cat and began again with those deep, penetrating kisses that pulled the breath straight from Cat’s chest. She finally, finally got the buttons of that infernal red shirt open and she popped the front clasp of Cat’s matching red, lace bra. “Convenient,” Kara commented with a bravado she didn’t actually possess.

“Get on with it Kara, we don’t have all day.”

Kara smiled again and dipped her head to take one flushed, pink nipple into her mouth, teasing until it was hard while smoothing the other with the palm of her hand. She switched breasts, using her thumb on one erect nipple while locating the zipper on Cat’s skirt. “Off,” she moaned in frustration. “Take it off, Cat. All of it.” She caught Cat’s eyes again and pleaded. “Please.”

An awkward minute later, Cat was naked from the waist down and her jacket, shirt and bra were hanging carelessly from her elbows. She already looked thoroughly ravished and she hadn’t even come yet.

Kara dipped one tentative, exploratory finger into Cat’s center. She was soaking wet. Kara’s wide eyes snapped to Cat’s in wonder. “I did that.”

Cat nodded. “Mm,” Cat grinned. “We’ll add it to the list of Supergirl’s many gifts. Taste.”

So, Kara did. She lowered her head and tasted, but once was not enough. She drew Cat’s hips toward her face and ran her tongue through the wetness. She took in every sound, every pounding beat of Cat’s heart, every motion of her hips and the feel of the fingers in her hair. She licked and sucked and kissed until Cat was begging for it. 

“God Kara, faster. Harder.” Cat’s hips rolled and with one, final “Kara!” she eased into a satisfied stillness. She threw a boneless arm across her forehead and tried to slow her breathing. 

Kara covered her body with her own, drew the arm off her head and kissed the sweaty spot between her eyes before stealing a kiss from her open lips. Cat tasted herself on Kara’s mouth and held her there, teasing her with her tongue. Kara let out a stuttered breath, only just realizing how badly she still needed Cat. “That was,” she shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Cat, that was, you are…”

Cat laid a finger on Kara’s perfect lips and drew it slowly down, over Kara’s conservative sweater, between her breasts, down her toned thigh before popping open the button on Kara’s pants. Kara was still breathing erratically, unable to make sense of her feelings, but watching that perfectly manicured finger, unable to look away.

“You need something.” This broke the spell and Kara looked at Cat’s face, still open and flushed from her recent orgasm, and nodded wordlessly. Cat drew the zipper on Kara’s pants down and snuck her hand down between Kara’s soft skin and her cotton panties. With a quiet shift in position, she pressed three fingers inside Kara with no warning and reveled in the cry that issued from her beautiful assistant. “You’re so ready for me, Kara,” Cat breathed. Kara began to ride Cat’s fingers and nodded. She tried to bend for a kiss, but Cat drew back, needing to watch Kara’s face. Cat pressed harder and Kara moaned louder. “Come for me.” 

Kara’s eyes squeezed shut and her head dropped back on her neck as she screamed. “Oh, God, Cat!” she cried as she came. As Kara came down, she assisted Cat in getting her trapped hand from her trousers and cleaning Cat’s fingers, both with her tongue and a tissue she magically pulled from her handbag. It was this moment that Kara went into full assitant mode, efficiently putting the both of them back together before they were interrupted. As she buttoned the last of Cat’s red buttons and smoothed a wrinkle in her black pencil skirt, Cat noticed she was refusing to look at her.

That wouldn’t do. “Kara,” she began, as gently as she could. “Look at me.”

Kara was unable to deny Cat anything, especially now, so their eyes met. There were no tears there, but there was a fear and sadness that Cat regretted. “What are you afraid of?”

Kara huffed, the fire and courage that had driven her to this, all but gone. “I’ll have to leave now. I know you, Cat, you’ll need me to leave, to avoid a scandal, or because it’s unprofessional, or because every time you look at me, you’ll remember this moment,” she looked away.

Cat smirked. “That’s the best reason I can think of to keep you around.”

Kara couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips.

Cat drew her chin up. “Do you want to stay?” Kara could only nod. “Well, then,” and Cat leaned back in her seat with a contented sigh and laid a casual hand on Kara’s thigh. Kara smiled and dropped her head to the back of the car seat, tilted so she could look at Cat.

It was that moment, the front door of the town car popped open and the driver slid inside. “Oh, you’re already here, great!” he said enthusiastically. If he noticed the intimacy of Cat’s hand on Kara’s leg, he didn’t let on. “Shall we go?”

“Yes, by all means.” Cat rolled her eyes. “We’ve been waiting long enough.”

Kara had to suppress her giggle.


End file.
